Cold Weather Rose
by Ah Mi Jung
Summary: [PAUSED] Lalu, apa pilihan Cold Weather Rose-mu? Senior Prom? Victory? Queen O' The Lakes? Atau si spesial Curly Pink? Aku tidak. Karena Cold Weather Rose-ku adalah Xi Luhan. HunHan GS. Chapter 1
1. chapter 1

**Title: Cold Weather Rose.**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Pair: Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

 **Prologue : My Cold Weather Rose**

 _Cold Weather Rose._

Tidak semua mawar dapat bertahan pada cuaca dingin. Hanya mawar yang tumbuh dengan akarnya sendiri dan telah mengalami berkali-kali penguguran bunga yang mampu. Tidak ada gunanya menutupi mawarmu dengan selimut hangat pada cuaca dingin jika mawarmu tidak termasuk pada pesyaratan diatas.

 _Cold Weather Rose_ akan tumbuh lebih baik apabila dibiarkan bebas diterpa angin yang dingin dan akan bertahan lebih baik apabila ditutupi salju daripada kau pindahkan ke dalam rumah dan menghangatkannya dengan selimut.

Lalu, apa pilihan _Cold Weather Rose-mu? Senior Prom? Victory? Queen O' The Lakes?_ Atau si spesial _Curly Pink?_ Aku tidak. Karena _Cold Weather Rose-ku_ adalah **Xi Luhan**.

Just born few minutes ago! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Cold Weather Rose.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NP : Jonghyun feat. Taeyeon – Lonely.**

 **Chapter 1 : Bunga yang gugur**.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan sambil menangis tersedu menuju rumahnya. Lutut kirinya berdarah dan bajunya penuh dengan pasir.

" _Eomma_ ~" keluh sang gadis kecil dengan suara bergetar disela tangisnya.

" _Eomma_ ~" sang gadis kecil yang telah berada di ruang tamu itu terus memanggil ibunya dengan suara serak. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sang gadis kecil terjatuh ke lantai, pandangannya diedarkan ke sekeliling. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah.

 _Bunganya gugur_.

" _Eomma_ ~ _Oppa_ itu mengambil bonekaku.. _hiks_. Aku terjatuh mengejarnya.. _hiks_ " si gadis kecil terus menangis tersedu sambil mengadukan kejadian yang baru menimpanya, entah pada siapa.

Setelah tangisannya hanya tersisa cegukan, gadis kecil itu menyerah. Ibunya tidak ada di rumah, ayahnya apalagi. Ayahnya hanya pulang ke rumah pada akhir pekan. Sambil bersungut-sungut sedih si gadis kecil berusaha berdiri dan berbelok ke arah dapur.

Dengan tangan kecilnya ia mendorong kursi yang tersusun rapi di meja makan menuju washtafel. Ia menyalakan keran air dengan susah payah (karena tangannya terlalu pendek) kemudian mencuci kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor. Saat menatap lututnya yang luka si gadis kecil kebingungan bagaimana membersihkannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian menemukan lap tangan yang terlipat di dekat peralatan makan. Dengan susah payah si gadis kecil kembali turun, mengambil lap tangan dan memanjat lagi ke atas kursi. Si gadis kecil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan sebelum membasahi lap tangan dengan air yang masih mengalir kemudian mengusapkannya pelan pada lututnya yang berdarah.

" _Hiks_.. ini sakit" keluhnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan menghabiskan makan siang yang disiapkan ibunya di meja kecil dekat televisi, si gadis kecil duduk bersama boneka kelincinya yang lain (satunya lagi diambil saat ia bermain di taman) dan menonton tayangan kartun kesukaannya hingga tanpa sadar si gadis kecil terkulai bersama si kelinci putih.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , _seonsaengnim_ memberikan ini" si gadis kecil yang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang cantik memberikan selembar kertas pada ibunya yang tengah melipat pakaian.

Wanita yang disebut _eomma_ oleh si gadis kecil mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, kemudian melipatnya kembali, " _Eomma_ tidak bisa pergi, _eomma_ akan titip pesan pada bibi Song untuk mewakilkan" Bibi Song adalah tetangga si gadis yang putranya satu kelas dengan gadis yang menunduk kecewa itu.

" _Araseo_.." jawabnya lemah kemudian berbalik, ingin kembali ke kamar.

" _Eomma_ tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor, kau mengertikan?"

 _Bunganya gugur_.

.

.

Hari itu sama seperti hari-hari sepi biasanya, si gadis kecil sepuluh tahun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya saat menemukan sebuah _pick_ - _up_ menghalangi jalannya menuju rumah. Si gadis kecil berhenti di dekat _pick_ - _up_ itu, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyelip di pinggir _pick_ _up_ dan sampai di depan rumahnya, namun si gadis terlalu malas untuk bersusah payah.

Sambil memikirkan cara untuk melewati _pick-up_ yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga berlebih, si gadis menoleh pada rumah yang pagar kayu rendahnya terbuka itu. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja pindah, dan _pick-up_ yang menghalangi ini membawa barang-barang milik si empunya rumah yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah si gadis.

Tak lama kemudian anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari si gadis keluar dari rumah itu dan mendapati Luhan tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Hai, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" si anak laki-laki menghampiri si gadis dan tersenyum ramah.

Si gadis mengerutkan dahinya tidak menjawab

"Ah, Aku Oh Sehun. Aku baru saja pindah. Kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Si anak laki-laki mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Si gadis membalas uluran tangan itu, ia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak mau di cap sombong oleh tetangganya, si gadis merasa hal itu dapat menyulitkan kehidupannya ke depan.

"Aku tinggal di sana. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa melewati mobil ini" Jawab si gadis tanpa menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah, begitu. Tunggu disini sebentar" Sehun si anak laki-laki kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan keluar bersama wanita yang diasumsikan si gadis sebagai ibu Sehun.

"Maafkan kami nak, sepertinya kami menghalangi jalanmu, bagaimana jika kau masuk dan menunggu di rumah kami dulu? Suamiku dan Sehun akan bergegas memindahkan barang-barang ini" wanita seumuran ibu si gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku?" Sehun mengeluh tidak terima.

"Iya. Kau. Bantu _appa_ mu dan _ajeossi_ memindahkan barang-barang ini agar lebih cepat!" perintah wanita itu sebelum kembali menatap si gadis, menantikan jawaban.

"Terimakasih _ajumma_ , aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Aku menunggu ditempat lain saja" jawab si gadis (berusaha) sopan sebelum membungkukkan punggungnya, pamit.

"Jangan begitu nak. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat, diluar dingin" Ibu Sehun menahan lengan si gadis dan menatapnya dengan wajah memohon. Si gadispun tidak bisa menolak untuk kedua kalinya. Ia memilih mengikuti wanita cantik yang menuntunnya masuk dan meninggalkan Sehun yang berusaha membawa _box_ berisi mainannya sambil menggerutu.

.

"Sehun- _a_! Sekolahmu dan Luhan berdekatan!"

Sehun menoleh saat ibunya bersorak bahagia padanya. Ia baru saja turun dari kamar setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya. Sehun berbelok dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping sang ibu.

" _Hosh_ , ini melelahkan sekali" gumam Sehun setelah menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Sehun- _a_ , Luhan ini masih kelas lima. Sekolahnya bersebelahan denganmu. Kalian bisa berangkat bersama kalau begitu!" Ibu Sehun menggenggam kedua tangannya di dada, terlalu berlebihan menurut Sehun.

"Luhan? Ah, jadi namamu Luhan? Berarti kau lebih muda dariku bukan? Aku kelas satu sekolah menengah" Sehun kembali memasang tampang ramahnya.

"Luhan juga tidak punya kakak dan adik. Jadi kau harus menjaganya Oh Sehun" si wanita cantik kembali berseru senang. Sedangkan Luhan si gadis hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam gelasnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kau makan siang disini saja Luhan? Kau bilang ibumu baru pulang nanti malam bukan?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya benar-benar terlihat antusias (selama ini ibunya selalu mengeluh karena tidak punya anak perempuan, ia merasa terasing diantara Sehun dan ayahnya).

Luhan meletakkan gelasnya yang telah tersisa setengah, "Tidak usah _ajumma_ , _eomma_ sudah memasak tadi pagi".

Bersamaan dengan penolakan Luhan, _ajeossi_ yang membantu mengangkat barang masuk dan memberitahu jika ia sudah memindahkan _pick-up_ ke tempat yang lebih luas. Melihat kesempatan untuk pergi, Luhanpun segera berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sehun dan ibunya mengantar Luhan hingga ke depan pintu masuk. Sehun menoleh saat mendengar ibunya yang berdiri disampingnya menghela napas panjang setelah Luhan berbelok menuju rumahnya.

"Apa _eomma_ sebegitu tidak relanya Luhan pergi?" ejek Sehun.

"Kau harus bersyukur Sehun- _a_! Kau bisa melihat _eomma_ dan _appa_ setiap hari di rumah. Makan makanan hangat setiap pulang sekolah, dan tinggal melempar pakaian kotormu ke dalam keranjang. Luhan hanya bertemu dengan _appa_ nya satu kali dalam seminggu. Ibunya bekerja dari pagi dan baru pulang setelah pukul sembilan malam. Luhan hanya memakan makanan yang ia hangatkan dan mengurusi keperluannya sendiri. _Aigoo_ ~" Sehun memandang ke arah atap rumah yang mencuat disamping rumahnya setelah ibunya kembali masuk ke rumah.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun selalu menunggu Luhan saat akan berangkat ke sekolah dan berusaha untuk mengejar Luhan yang pulang lebih cepat darinya. Awalnya Luhan terlihat tidak suka karena Sehun selalu merecokinya dengan cerita-cerita tidak penting –menurut Luhan. Sehun selalu ribut dalam perjalanan mereka baik pergi maupun pulang sekolah. Bahkan suatu kali Sehun pernah mengajak –memaksa Luhan untuk mampir ke _PC Room_ untuk bermain _game_ sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Namun lama kelamaan Luhan menjadi terbiasa.

Keributan dan keribetan Sehun menjadi tontonan wajibnya setiap hari. Sehun juga ternyata adalah anak yang pintar, sehingga Luhan sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Sehun untuk mengerjakan pr atau bertanya mengenai pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti.

Ekspresi di wajah Luhan mulai beragam, Luhan sudah jarang memasang ekspresi datar-tidak-semangat-hidupnya atau berpura-pura-tidak-peduli saat melihat sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan pemikirannya. Ia bahkan berani memukul kepala Sehun jika anak itu terlalu lama bermain _game_ dan tidak kunjung pulang sesuai dengan waktu yang dijanjikannya.

Luhan menendang tanah dengan ujung sepatunya. Ia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Sehun tak kunjung memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

" _Tsk_! Kenapa dia tidak bilang jika hari ini pulang terlambat" gerutu Luhan dengan tampang kesal. Luhan kembali melihat jam tangan khas anak SD di pergelangan tangannya, ia menghentakkan kaki ke tanah sebelum menegakkan punggung dan berjalan meninggalkan gerbang.

"Luhan! Xi Luhan! Tunggu!" Luhan menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut. Sebenarnya tidak menolehpun ia tahu siapa yang memanggil, oleh karena itu Luhan menoleh dengan wajah dibuat semarah mungkin.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika _oppa_ pulang terlambat! Aku sudah menunggu satu jam disini!" Luhan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun membuat gestur mengelap mukanya –seolah-olah kena cipratan air ludah Luhan, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Minggu depan ujian semester dimulai, _seonsaengnim_ memberikan ceramah panjang lebar sebelum pulang"

Luhan menurunkan tatapan marahnya dan beralih pada anak laki-laki disamping Sehun.

"Ah, ini Jongin. Teman sebangkuku. Mulai hari ini kami akan belajar bersama untuk ujian. Jongin, ini adikku, Xi Luhan" Sehun memperkenalkan kedua orang asing itu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " sapa Luhan memberi hormat.

"Adikmu? Kau bilang kau anak satu-satunya?" Jongin membalas sapaan Luhan dengan senyum sekilas, kemudian menyadari keanehan ucapan Sehun.

"Luhan sudah seperti adikku sendiri. _Kaja_! Ayo kita pulang!"

Sejak saat itu, Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin menjadi teman baik. Meskipun tidak datang ke rumah Sehun sesering Luhan (Luhan datang setiap hari), mereka bertiga seperti permen karet yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, Luhan sudah menjadi siswa sekolah menengah sekarang. Ia masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun yang lebih tua dua tingkat darinya. Hari itu sangat cerah, pertama kalinya setelah musim gugur datang. Seperti biasa, Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah di pekarangan Sehun yang dibuat senyaman mungkin oleh ibunya. Sehun duduk diayunan sambil membaca komiknya dan Luhan duduk bersimpuh di depan meja yang disusun sedemikian rupa di teras.

"Waah, _oppa_! Aku tidak tahu bunga mawar punya banyak arti! Jika _oppa_ lulus nanti aku akan memberimu mawar berwarna kuning dan _peach_ sekaligus!" seru Luhan antusias sambil memperlihatkan halaman bukunya ke arah Sehun.

"Memang apa artinya?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat halaman yang ditunjukkan Luhan sekilas.

"Mawar kuning artinya persahabatan, kekeluargaan. Mawar _peach_ artinya kehangatan pertemanan" jawab Luhan sambil membaca halaman yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa, "Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi ensiklopedia berjalan seperti pacar Jongin sekarang?" pandangannya masih terpaku pada halaman komik.

Luhan mendengus menjawab ejekan Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang ia baca, "Tapi aku lebih suka mawar merah" Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan bacaannya.

"Mawar merah? Mawar merah itu artinya.." Luhan menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk membaca dengan cepat, " _Ei_ ~, mawar merah itu artinya cinta, kasih sayang yang sangat besar!"

Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang sibuk melanjutkan bacaannya, "Tapi aku hanya ingin mawar merah, jika kau tidak mau memberikannya tidak usah berikan apapun" putus Sehun sebelum kembali menyamankan posisi untuk melanjutkan bacaannya.

" _Tsk_ , keras kepala sekali" bisik Luhan menggerutu sebelum membalikkan halaman bukunya.

.

.

Luhan duduk di lobi _hagweon (academy)-_ nya dengan sedikit menunduk. Ia sedang meniup lutut kirinya yang lebam dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah-walaupun sudah kering. Luhan tidak sepintar Sehun yang tidak butuh mengikuti pelajaran tambahan diluar sekolah hingga kelas tiga. Karena sekarang Sehun sudah kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, Sehun sudah tidak punya waktu lagi saat siang hari untuk mengajari Luhan. Untuk itu Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti _hagweon_ sejak ia naik ke kelas dua.

Kembali pada Luhan yang sedang meniup lututnya, ia sedang menunggu Sehun karena anak itu memaksa untuk pulang bersama. Kelas malam Sehun selesai pukul sepuluh, bersamaan dengan _hagweon_ Luhan. Dan Sehun juga memaksa agar Luhan menunggu Sehun menjemputnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan mengangkat kepala saat mendengar suara diatas kepalanya, "Hehehe, tidak ada" jawab Luhan menggeleng kemudian berdiri dengan cepat, "Ayo, _oppa_!"

Sehun menahan Luhan dan kembali menekan bahu sempit itu untuk duduk, "Kau jatuh lagi?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Luhan terlalu sering melukai tubuhnya karena terjatuh.

"Ada materi lari hari ini di pelajaran olahraga. Aku tersandung, sedikit" jawab Luhan sambil mendekatkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng bosan, "Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sini dari sekolah? Ini hanya luka kecil" Luhan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo"

Sejak menunggu bus di halte hingga saat ini berjalan menuju rumah, Sehun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, selalu ada halangan akibat keragu-raguannya. Bus yang tiba-tiba datang, Luhan yang segera berdiri karena sudah hampir sampai di halte tujuannya, dan saat ini Sehun sedang kembali menyusun strateginya untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Luhan. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya saat berjalan dibelakang Luhan. Kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan sampai di depan rumah masing-masing.

"Lu"

"Ne?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang juga ikut berhenti (wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ yang ketahuan karena kaget).

Sehun berpikir cukup lama sehingga Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya, kembali mempertanyakan maksud panggilan Sehun.

" _Er_.. itu.. Ah! Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu nanti?" Di dalam hati Sehun menyesali pertanyaan barusan. Bukan ini yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Luhan.

"Ulang tahunku? Ulang tahunku masih lama _oppa_. Ini masih maret" Jawab Luhan sambil mengerutkan kening, apa Sehun salah makan?

"Walaupun begitu..." Sehun terlihat sedang berpikir keras, "Tidak masalah, jika kau ingin sesuatu akan mempersiapkannya dari sekarang" Sehun bangga dengan alasan yang berhasil ia buat.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan jalannya, "Tidak tahu, aku belum memikirkan apapun".

Sehun mengejar langkah Luhan agar berjalan berdampingan, 'Oh Sehun kau gila' pikirnya.

"Apa _oppa_ salah makan?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya curiga. Sehun selalu melupakan ulang tahunnya setiap tahun, dan selalu memberikan hadiah yang sama kepada Luhan, kupon makanan cepat saji.

" _W-wae_?! Memang nya aku tidak boleh bertanya?!" jawab Sehun sengit untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, "Dasar sinting" bisik Luhan sambil mencebikkan bibrnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan bangun sedikit siang karena ini adalah hari minggu. Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak sarapan saat suara ketukan tidak sabar memberondong pintu rumahnya. Entah dimana orang itu belajar sopan santun, dengan kesal Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk saat mendapati ibunya keluar dari kamar sambil menatap pintu tidak bersalah itu dengan kesal.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menekan kenop pintu saat mendengar suara gaduh, ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan bersumpah akan menyambut si pengetuk dengan sumpah serapah saat bunyi ketukan mengangetkan telinganya.

"Maaf sebe – _oppa_!" seru Luhan mendapati Jongin dan Sehun saat membuka pintu.

"Luhan! Kau—"

"KIM JONGIN!" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan nada tinggi, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat wajah Sehun seperti itu.

" _Err_.. aku rasa kita bisa sedikit menjauh dari sini. _Oppa_ membuat _eomma_ terbangun" usul Luhan hati-hati sambil mendorong Jongin dan Sehun keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun sengit, "Jika aku tidak datang ke rumahmu pagi ini kapan kau akan memberitahu kami jika kau akan pindah ke Seoul minggu depan?" bocah enam belas tahun itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, "Pindah?"

Sehun menghindari tatapan mata Luhan dan Jongin, ia terlihat berpikir keras, memberikan alasan paling tepat.

"Maafkan aku" hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas kasar, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun. Ia merasa sudah menjadi teman baik Sehun, namun seperti Sehun tidak menganggapnya begitu, mungkin Sehun berniat untuk berpamitan melalui pesan singkat saja padanya dan Luhan. Setidaknya begitu pendapat Jongin.

Luhan diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia kecewa seperti Jongin tentu saja, jika Sehun memberitahunya lebih awal ia mungkin bisa mempersiapkan diri. Luhan juga tidak tahu pasti untuk apa ia mempersiapkan diri. Namun selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan menghabiskan waktu tanpa diganggu dan mengganggu Sehun, apa itu artinya ia harus kembali sendirian di rumah dan tidak punya teman bicara lagi?

"Kapan? Kapan _oppa_ pergi?" Luhan menatap Sehun tapi matanya menerawang.

Jongin ikut menatap Sehun, menanti jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Rabu" jawab Sehun menunduk, tidak berani menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Wah, bukan minggu depan tapi Rabu? _Jalhanda_ Oh Sehun, itu artinya berkas kepindahanmu sudah selesai bukan? Tidak perlu datang ke sekolah lagi besok kalau begitu" Jongin berbalik dan keluar dari perkarangan rumah Luhan dengan langkah lebar.

"Kim Jongin!" Jongin tidak mengindahkan seruan Sehun dan terus berjalan dengan cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Kini tinggal Luhan dan Sehun berdiri seperti orang bodoh di pekarangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang.

" _Waeyo_? Kenapa _oppa_ harus pindah?" suara Luhan nyaris seperti berbisik dan itu membuat Sehun semakin gugup. Ia menatap mata Luhan, mengharapkan kelanjutan dari kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena harapannya tidak terwujud.

" _Appa_ dipindahkan ke kantor polisi di Gangnam, kau tahu aku juga pindah ke sini karena itu" jawab Sehun, mengamati reaksi Luhan. Ada sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, "Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku akan menemui _ajumma_ nanti sore" tutup Luhan kemudian berbalik, kembali masuk ke rumah.

Sehun tidak mempercayai telinganya, itu saja? Apa Luhan tidak punya hal lain yang akan dikatakan? Apa hanya ia yang berharap lebih?

Dengan pundak melemas Sehun berbalik dan berjalan tertunduk menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Luhan mematikan _alarm_ nya dengan cepat. Pukul lima pagi. Ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya agar dapat berangkat sekolah sendirian. Tapi saat akan mengambil handuknya Luhan tersadar akan sesuatu, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kepindahan Sehun sudah selesai diurus, untuk apa ia datang ke sekolah lagi? 'Kau bodoh Luhan'

Sehun menghela napas bosan, ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul setengah delapan dan Luhan belum keluar dari rumahnya. Putus asa, Sehunpun memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Ia berencana untuk berpamitan pada teman – teman sekelasnya hari ini.

.

.

"Jongin- _a_! Kim Jongin!" Sehun berusaha mengejar Jongin yang meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa – gesa. Sejak tadi pagi hingga sekolah dibubarkan Jongin selalu menghindarinya.

"Sehun- _a_! Kenapa mendadak sekali!"

"Oh Sehun! Setidaknya kita harus mengadakan pesta perpisahan!"

"Sehun- _a_!"

"Sehun- _a_!"

Gerakan Sehun terhalang karena teman – teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba datang mengerubungi.

"Kim Jongin! Dengarkan aku!" Sehun belum menyerah, ia tahu Jongin akan menghabiskan waktu di _PC Room_ ini, karena itu Sehun menunggu Jongin di pintu masuk.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Aku pikir aku adalah temanmu, ternyata aku salah. Apa Seoul sejauh itu? Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau akan pindah ke Mars!"

Sehun yang berniat memotong Jongin kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia menunduk, kemudian bahunya bergetar, Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Perumpamaanmu benar-benar aneh Jong!" Sehun akhirnya tertawa cekikikan.

Sehun tidak percaya dengan respon yang diberikan Sehun, namun setelah dipikir-pikir Sehun ada benarnya juga, dan Jonginpun berakhir cekikikan bersama Sehun.

Kedua sohib itupun duduk di depan minimarket dan menikmati _cup_ ramen beserta susu pisang mereka.

"Aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat, tapi malah jadi selama ini. Maafkan aku" Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menetap Jongin yang masih meniup ramen dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ah sudahlah, aku rasa aku juga berlebihan. Ayolah ini sudah 2017, tidak sulit menghubungimu atau datang ke Seoul. Lupakan tentang aku, bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Jongin menyeruput susu pisangnya dan menatap Sehun penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, sejak kemarin aku belum bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. Ia bilang akan menemui _eomma_ setelah kau pergi, tapi hingga tengah malam Luhan tidak datang ke rumah. Tadi pagi aku juga sudah menunggunya di depan rumah, tapi ia tidak muncul"

"Jika Luhan memintamu untuk tinggal kau akan menyanggupinya?" Jongin kembali memakan ramennya yang masih berasap.

Sehun tergelak, "Untuk apa Luhan mengatakan hal itu?"

Jongin menelan ramennya dengan cepat, " _Ya_! Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menyandarkan punggung pada tempat duduknya, "Apakah kelihatan?" tanyanya gamang dan Jongin mengangguk cepat.

.

.

Sehun masih belum menyerah, seragam sekolahnya telah diganti dengan celana panjang dan _sweater_ saat ia mundar-mandir di depan pagar rumahnya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, harusnya Luhan sampai di depan rumahnya sekarang.

Sehun menghela napas lega saat melihat Luhan muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Lu!" Sehun berlari menghapiri Luhan yang terdiam di tempat saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya.

Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya karena lega akhirnya menemukan Luhan, namun gadis itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku mencarimu seharian, kenapa kau tidak jadi menemui _eomma_ kemarin?" Sehun masih belum terlepas dari ekspresi leganya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya menyadari sesuatu, "Aku lupa, besok pagi aku akan menemui _ajumma_ " Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah mengatakan kalimat singkat itu.

Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia segera meraih tangan Luhan, "Lu!"

Luhan kembali memutar badannya menghadap pada Sehun.

"Apa aku boleh pergi?" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap. 'Tidak. Katakan tidak, aku mohon'

Luhan menatap Sehun, terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Kemudian menunduk, menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih dikuasai Sehun.

" _Jalka (take care)_ " bisik Luhan hampir tak terdengar. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Luhan mendorong tangan Sehun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan berbalik, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kehilangan kata-kata.

Keesokan harinya Luhan mendatangi rumah Sehun sebelum berangkat sekolah. Beruntung Ibu Sehun yang membukakan pintu. Sehun sebenarnya tahu siapa yang akan memencet bel rumahnya pagi-pagi, namun ia memilih untuk duduk ditangga, mendengarkan percakapan ibunya dan Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Luhan baru saja pergi. _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak sanggup berpisah dengan anak itu. Apa kau – _Ya_! Sehun- _a_!" Sehun kembali naik ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu Ibunya selesai berbicara.

Hari itu pun tiba. Jongin sudah berada di rumah Sehun sejak semalam, ia ingin melepas Sehun karena Sehun berangkat pukul setengah delapan pagi bersama orang tuanya. Tuan Oh harus melapor dulu ke markas sebelum berangkat.

Sehun terus memeriksa jam tangannya dengan tidak sabaran. Kedua orang tuanya telah berada di dalam mobil dan ia telah berdiri di depan rumah bersama Jongin sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan keluar.

"Sudah setengah delapan Hun" Jongin mengingatkan. Sehun menghela napas dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap jendela kamar Luhan yang menghadap ke jalan. Sepertinya ia harus pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Luhan.

"Aku menyampaikannya pada Luhan" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mobil milik ayahnya, mengangkat tangan berpamitan pada Jongin dan masuk. Kemudian mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan Jongin yang kemudian juga berjalan menuju halte, hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Tanpa tahu jika Luhan berdiri di balik tirai kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap dan mata membengkak.

 _Setelah sekian lama, bunganya gugur kembali_.

.

.

To be Continue

 **A.n.**

Halo. Fict ini tidak saya tulis hari ini, saya hanya mengeditnya sedikit. Saya berpikir cukup lama untuk menulis author note ini. I think you guys have noticed it from the start, singkat kata I'm still mourning. Jika kalian merasa tidak penting, silahkan skip a.n. ini, saya hanya butuh tempat untuk meluapkan perasaan saya sekarang.

Kemarin, setelah mengunduh epilog untuk Let Me Love You, saya langsung mematikan laptop dan meraih ponsel karena notice masuk beberapa kali, teman saya mengirim link berita pernikahan Taeyang, saya tertawa, saya adalah salah satu hardshipper mereka. Iseng, saya mencari info lebih lanjut di allkpop, dan tulisan 'Jonghyun found dead' menyambut saya. Tentu saja saya bingung, Jonghyun? Saya membuka link dan dugaan saya benar, its him.

Entah kenapa kemarin sore hingga saya tertidur tengah malam saya masih membahasnya tanpa ada rasa sedih dengan teman saya. 'Bunuh diri? Serius? Kenapa?', 'Kurang apa sih Jonghyun? Mending idol yang debut trus underrated, tapi ini, Jonghyun? Aku masih ga percaya deh'

FYI, I'm ini my begining of twenty, And K-Pop took a big part ini my teen days. Sejak dulu saya masih pakai rok biru. Jaman belum ada fict K-Pop di FFn. Dan adik saya menjuluki saya a crazy SM Stan. Karena saya tidak menyimpan file apapun di komputer selain artis SM. Second Generation K-Pop itu seperti biografi saya, jika saya mendengar lagu mereka saya seolah dibawa kembali ke masa-masa saat saya masih remaja labil yang selalu dimarahi karena browsing sampai lewat tengah malam.

Dan pagi ini, setelah bangun tidur, the reality hit me. Jonghyun has gone. Akhirnya kesedihan menyusup dan membuat saya kehilangan fokus. Saya bukan Shawol, tapi mereka adalah kenangan masa remaja saya yang tidak bisa dilupakan begiu saja. Saya merasa kehilangan, tentu saja. Akhirnya saya menangis hari ini. Ada quotes dari salah drama korea yang mengatakan blame yourself but not too much. Saya sedang melakukan itu sekarang, memutar Lonely dari pagi hingga saat ini, berharap saya akan merasa kebas dengan suara Jonghyun dan tidak merasa sakit lagi jika suatu saat tiba-tiba saya mendengarnya lagi.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca a.n. saya, maaf jika menghabiskan waktu. Dan buat teman-teman yang bersedih, bersedihlah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, life must go on.

Lastly, Rest in Peace Jonghyun, you have done a good work.

The corner of my room, December 19, 2017, 20.16 WIB.


End file.
